1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brake systems and, more specifically, to a trolley magnetic braking system comprising a brake block engagable by a trolley, a substantially stationary conductor that is pitch adjustable and a carrier having magnetic members that are driven along the conductive member providing means for braking a trolley. Providing a pitch adjustable conductor allows for modification of how much of the conductor interfaces with the magnets and therein varying the amount of eddy current applied in the braking apparatus.
The present invention provides for an additional element comprising one or more pulleys that may be used to vary the orientation of the braking system relative to the brake block, e.g. whether the apparatus is in a somewhat horizontal or vertical orientation or somewhere in between.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other breaking systems designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,555 issued to McCune on Feb. 21, 1933.
Another patent was issued to Yoshio Nomura et al. on Apr. 14, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,862. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,795 was issued to Baermann on Mar. 27, 1973 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 31, 1978 to Baermann as U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,922.
Another patent was issued to Kroger et al. on Jan. 26, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,891. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,897 was issued to Saumweber et al. on Mar. 28, 2000. Another was issued to Pribonic on 25, Sep. 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,376 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 2, 2002 to Pribonic as U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,611.
Another patent was issued to Pribonic et al. on Mar. 18, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,083. Yet another France Patent No. FR2832114 was issued to Kroger Uwe on May 16, 2003. Another was issued to Yasuaki on Oct. 6, 2005 as Japan Patent No. JP2005271704.